Session
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a problem in their relationship and Itachi knows exactly how to fix it, and get what he wants in the process. An ItachixNarutoxSasuke bondage threesome in Itachi's point of view. Oneshot for now.


I found this while I was cleaning up my ideas folder. Apparently, I'd written it in November and put it away for safekeeping until I took a break from **38 Weeks** and forgot about it hehehe. Well nearly a year later I'm publishing it! This is something I planned on expanding into multiple one shots but I haven't gotten around to writing them yet since I do have all the ideas written down in detail. (**Heat Pill** readers-the epilogue will probably be out between tomorrow and the day after, still editing). Read and enjoy everyone!

* * *

Soft hands, warm to the touch. Naruto could feel hands on his face through the haziness of sleep but he was too comfortable and warm to make himself wake up. So, instead of determining who's hands were on his face, he let himself doze. Tendrils of tingling pleasure raced through Naruto's limbs that only served to further soothe the blonde into a contented slumber. He could feel one of them on his face, another in his hair. Fingers traced his jaw line; then his lips and up his cheek to his hair again.

Those hands ran their fingers through his hair gently, calmly, Naruto's mind drifted in and out of semi-consciousness and oblivion for what seemed like days. The blonde could lie there for eternity, just sleeping and let those skilled hands run through his hair but the person who owned the hands had other plans in mind.

'_Naruto_…' A low baritone voice whispered, Naruto felt a spike of brain activity as he started to wake up at the mention of his name. Warmed fingers trailed across his forehead and traced one of his eyebrows. _'…So beautiful.'_ The soft touches stopped the brain activity as they caused a mini brain meltdown.

Drifting off again Naruto felt a palm on his cheek, thumb softly rubbing the scarred skin. The remnants of pleasure had disappeared, replacing it with the warmth of another body in the bed when he next felt semi-awake. The fingers had found their way back up to his head and were affectionately petting Naruto's blonde hair. He wanted to open his eyes and look at the person attached to the hands in his hair but he just couldn't rouse himself.

'_If only this moment…'_ The fingers continued to massage his scalp slowly, almost sensually in the cloud of sleep. Naruto tilted his head, closer to the smooth hands almost subconsciously. The voice that the blonde had assumed was a part of his dream hesitated before finishing its sentence.

'…_Could last forever.'_ A pair of lips gently pressed against his forehead and as soon as those lips had touched Naruto's skin they were gone. The fingers continued to pet Naruto's hair and lulled said blonde back into the darkness of slumber one last time.

* * *

His phone was ringing. Itachi realized this and cracked his eyes open. Reaching for the damned thing on the night table, he missed on his first try, hand only grasping air. He managed to get it on the second try, the fourth ring. Looking at the caller ID, Itachi was hesitant to answer; he was tired and wouldn't be able to properly irritate the caller. In the end he answered the call.

"Why Sasuke, what a pleasure to have you calling at this indecent hour on my day off." Itachi glanced over at the clock that sat on the nightstand. It was seven in the morning. He yawned silently; it would not do to have his little brother know he had caught him unaware on the first day off he had had in years.

"Where is he?" Sasuke's voice crackled over the phone. It wasn't hard to hear the unbridled fury through the phone and it didn't take a genius to know his little brother was pissed.

"Where is who?" Itachi feigned ignorance. A smirk slipped over his features and he got up out of bed. There would be no time for sleep once this call was over.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." Sasuke hissed into his phone. There was a rushing wind on Sasuke's end of the phone and Itachi rolled his eyes. He was going to have less time to get ready than he thought. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Walking over to his suitcase on the ground, Itachi pressed his phone between his ear and shoulder and leaned down, hands in search for a shirt. He was silent for a while, looking through his luggage with a practiced slowness.

"Itachi, where is my friend? He wasn't at the airport to pick me up." Sasuke's voice was muffled from the wind on his side. Itachi ended up not picking a shirt out, they were all for formal occasions. He would have no need for formality today.

"Don't you mean your boyfriend, lover, and" Itachi hesitated on purpose. "Session partner." The silence on the other end of the line was more than enough to tell Itachi that Sasuke was upset about Itachi finding out.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The wind sound had stopped; Sasuke was most likely in his car already. Time to move faster. Looking again for pants that would suit the occasion, Itachi decided dress pants were also not suitable, the boxers he was wearing would have to do.

"He's safe, fine even." Itachi closed his suitcase and switched the position of his phone. Walking out of his room he found his way to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"Let me talk to him." Sasuke growled. Itachi opened his fridge, looked through it and closed the door.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, he's a bit tied up at the moment." Itachi moved to the cabinets, finding nothing that would appease his appetite. Today he would have to go without breakfast; his body was craving something else.

"Touch him and die." Sasuke threatened. Itachi couldn't stop the chuckle from bubbling out of his throat.

"Now, now little brother, you'd kill your only living relative over something as small as skin to skin contact?" Said older Uchiha leaned against the counter, smirking.

"You know what I mean." Sasuke paused just as the sound of the front door being unlocked echoed all the way to the kitchen. Still smirking, the eldest Uchiha could only think of one person who would be at the front door.

"Oh, I do know what you mean and I have to say, you should be thanking me instead of threatening me. I'm doing you a favor." Itachi left his counter and took the short journey from the kitchen to the front door as the door opened.

"Thanking you? You broke into my home and took my boyfriend hostage." Sasuke's reply was curt. The front door opened, Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in an expensive suit, phone in hand, keys in the other walked inside. He gave his older brother a trademark glare to which Itachi smirked.

"I haven't heard him complain once about his situation." Itachi answered.

"You've gagged him then. Naruto is never quiet." Sasuke's reply was quick and sharp. He flipped his phone shut and grabbed his suitcase. "Shouldn't you be in your office, working?"

"I have the day off little brother, I think the company will go on for a day without us there." Stepping into the house, Sasuke made Itachi stand aside as he did so. Itachi watched his little brother stalk deeper into the house and shut the door behind him before following. Sasuke knew exactly where to go, instead of going to the bedroom where Itachi had slept but to the door in the kitchen that led to basement.

'_He knows me too well, what a shame, I was planning on playing with him a bit longer.'_ Itachi thought to himself. Moving faster to catch up with Sasuke, Itachi shut the basement door behind him. Sasuke was quick to move down the stairs but Itachi was just as quick. They reached the bottom, Sasuke first with Itachi milliseconds behind him. From where they stood it looked like a normal basement, a bar to one side, a pool table set up in another corner but Sasuke was quick to the door that led to the only other room that made up the basement. He stalked towards it, leaving Itachi to follow behind him.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in, making Itachi smirk as he followed his younger brother. The room Sasuke walked into was a small room, bare from any furniture save a window into another room and a door that led to said room, the window was dark, Sasuke found the light switch and turned it on before Itachi shut and locked the door behind him. The lights in the other room turned on and as soon as his little brother saw what was inside he darted to the other door, trying to turn it's locked knob open. Itachi looked into the room to admire his handiwork and wondered why Sasuke was in such a tizzy to get in when he could admire the sight just fine from the window.

Covering the walls of the room behind the glass was dozens upon dozens of sex toys, all shapes and sizes and of various uses but all that had been there Itachi had first found the room. The floor itself was covered in soft, plush carpet and in the middle of the room was a king sized bed, bedposts rising almost to the ceiling, the wood carved into intricate designs.

On the bed was what Itachi found to be his masterpiece. The person on the bed was naked and bound by his hands and knees. The blonde's hands were handcuffed above his head and tan arms were pulled taught with an extended chain to the headboard. Legs were separated and bound with adjustable soft leather cuffs around his knees and rope was used to hold his legs very far apart. This ensured that the blonde's private parts were showing just shy of the edge of the bed, a most tantalizing sight.

A few wisps of blonde hair around the man's belly button trailed down to his privates, a blonde nest of hair surrounded a limp cock and ball sac. Even soft, the man's length was formidable and Itachi couldn't help but think this was why Sasuke was so enamored by the blonde. Below the delicious sight was the blonde's asshole, a tight pink thing. Itachi was fairly certain the man was a virgin there; the washboard for abs and muscled arms and legs did not belong to someone who submitted. Itachi had seen him and his brother interact for years and Sasuke wouldn't top the wild blonde, even in their BDSM play.

His limbs and chest were bare but there was no lack of cover to the person's face. A red ball gag in his mouth, eyes covered with a black blindfold, and bright blonde hair matted down by the soundproof earmuffs secured over the blonde's ears. With all those things covering the blonde's face, Itachi could just barely see the three line like scars on the blonde's face and his fingers tingled as he remembered running his fingers against them.

"Give me the key." Sasuke commanded. He had tried to jiggle the door and then attempted to bust it open with his shoulder with no result. Finally, he had resorted to demanding; ah his little brother was still so very spoiled.

"I think not little brother, not until we have discussed an important matter." Itachi smirked when Sasuke grit his teeth and gave his best Uchiha death glare. From behind his back Sasuke tried the door again but it was still locked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled. Itachi tore his eyes away from the arousing sight and smirked at his little brother.

"I want to be part of the sessions." The younger Uchiha's reaction was quick and full of fury.

"No!" Sasuke screamed. "They're our sessions!" Itachi looked back through the window, savoring the sight. "You broke into my home and took my boyfriend hostage! You're lucky I haven't called the cops yet." Sasuke moved away from the locked door and stepped between Itachi and the window.

"Really?" Itachi asked calmly. "You know Sasuke, I was only doing this for you." Sasuke's face was turning red in anger.

"What are you talking about?" The younger Uchiha hissed.

"I was only trying to save your relationship with the blonde." Itachi watched as Sasuke deflated sourly. "You know he isn't satisfied with the sessions you give him, even I can tell." Itachi stepped around Sasuke and peered through the glass, looking the blonde over again.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke spoke quietly. The anger had not left his voice but Itachi knew he was getting to his brother, as he always had.

"It is. He's the one we both wanted, you're the one he chose." This seemed to strike a chord in Sasuke; he turned around and looked through the window at the blonde.

"And yet I can't make him happy during sessions, he's always so closed off when I try to talk to him about it." Itachi looked down at his little brother, watching his dark eyes look over Itachi's work.

"He doesn't want to force you, he wants you to do it because you want to. That's where I would come in." Itachi smirked when Sasuke looked back up at him sharply. "I want to participate in just the sessions." Sasuke's expression relaxed and Itachi looked back to the blonde on the bed.

"You want to fuck him." Sasuke muttered.

"Of course, that's all I wanted and that's why he chose you." Itachi replied. "I know how to make him feel the way he wants to little brother, let me join your sessions and I'll fix your relationship by doing so." Sasuke was quiet for a while, contemplating over what he wanted to do. Itachi waited patiently, he knew his brother would agree. He loved the blonde and would do anything to make said male happy. Glancing over to the window, Itachi watched as the blonde shifted on the bed, hands pulling against his binds, head rubbing against his arm in attempt to find a more comfortable position.

"Fine." Sasuke finally gave in begrudgingly. "You can join us in _this_ session." Itachi's smirk grew wide.

"That's fine with me." Itachi walked up to the door that led into the room, unlocked it and opened it, Sasuke following him dejectedly.

"What are you planning to do?" Sasuke asked. Itachi led his younger brother into the room, picking up a pair of handcuffs from the closest wall. He stood beside the foot of the bed, cuffing one to the thinnest part of the bedpost and held the other in one hand as he motioned for Sasuke to come closer.

"I plan to give the blonde the most surprising session of his life." Itachi murmured as Sasuke stepped up beside him. The older Uchiha grabbed Sasuke's hand and cuffed it before his brother could protest. "You will watch and just watch, for now." Itachi caught the fist aimed at his head and lowered it.

"This isn't _your _session-" Sasuke started but Itachi shook his head and turned away from his little brother, eyes scanning the covered walls.

"Quite right, little brother." Itachi interrupted. "But this is our first session together and Naruto will not know there are two of us until I want him to." The eldest Uchiha plucked a black feather from a small shelf and twirled it in his fingers before turning back to the bed. Sasuke watched him, the handcuffs straining against his wrist. "It would be best if you just watched for now, you'll get to play with him soon enough."

Sasuke tugged at the handcuffs again, glaring angrily but he said nothing. Itachi turned his attention to Naruto and lowered his hand to caress the blonde's cheek softly. Naruto shifted but did not wake and Itachi lowered his open hand down to the blonde's chest. He flicked a nipple with his finger once, then again and watched it harden. Still, the blonde slept and Itachi let his fingers travel lower and lower. It was not hard to find Naruto's cock; he let the tips of his fingers graze over the length, all the way to his uncircumcised head and under the bit of skin. This seemed to wake the blonde, his breathing growing heavier through his nose and body tensing as he became aware of his situation.

A moaning sigh slipped through the gag, his hips rising slightly at the touch. The chains rattled above blonde hair and Itachi raised his eyes, fingers stilling from fondling the hardening erection. Naruto tilted his head back and attempted to pull his arms down again. Leather stretched and whined as he pulled to free his feet, flexing his feet back and forth. The blonde tried to turn his head to the side but Itachi stopped that with the hand he had fondled with, gently guiding Naruto's head back to its original position.

"He knows this is a session, what a smart pet." Itachi murmured. He checked the headphones, making sure they were not askew in any way. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from Naruto's face and spun the feather between his thumb and finger in his other hand.

"Of course, I've tied him up before." Sasuke snorted unhappily. Itachi ignored his brother's dissatisfaction and lowered the feather to the blonde's ear. Gently, he brushed it softly over the shell of his ear and watched Naruto tilt his head towards it. Naruto's face twitched as the feather tickled him and Itachi continued to move it down to his neck and collarbone. He pressed the length of the feather down on tan skin and let it trail to the blonde's pert nipple. The blonde inhaled sharply, shoulders rising to cave his chest in, stomach tensing at the feeling.

"He's more, sensitive than I thought he would be." Itachi murmured. Brushing the feather over a hardened nipple several more times, both Uchihas watched Naruto's reactions. "So responsive. Is he always like this?" Sasuke shook his head, distracted.

"No. I've never used a feather on him though." Sasuke murmured. Itachi moved the feather across Naruto's chest to his other, already hardening, nipple. The blonde moaned again, body rising and tensing. Lowering his gaze to Naruto's crotch, Itachi smirked at the half erect cock bobbing with every movement, a reddened head peaking out from his foreskin with each bounce. Itachi moved the feather down Naruto's chest and watched as the blonde's hips rose as the feather ran over a sensitive spot just above his muscular hip. A drawn out moan made it past the gag and Itachi raised an eyebrow, looking to Sasuke for explanation.

"What?" Sasuke glanced up at his brother when he felt the stare and then focused his eyes on Naruto again. Itachi could see the bulge in his younger brother's pants and couldn't help but think his little brother was just too easy on the blonde.

"He's forcing himself, it's worse than I thought." Itachi kept a straight face when Sasuke looked back up angrily.

"I've never done anything like this before I met Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"I know, little brother, that's why I'm here." Itachi turned back to Naruto who was beginning to force another moan out and he struck his free hand down on Naruto's balls and ass with a loud slap. Surprised, Naruto's moan choked into a muffled yelp. His hips wiggled in pain and his thighs tense as he tried to pull his legs together.

"Did you really need to do that?" Sasuke asked. His voice was full of irritation, obviously unhappy with his older brother abusing the blonde.

"Yes, in sessions you can do whatever you want with him, he's a pet, a slave. The only rule is to stop when he says his safe word." Itachi ran the feather over Naruto's sensitive spot and earned a sharp inhale through his nose, a reaction Itachi rather liked.

"But he's gagged." Sasuke pointed out. Smirking, Itachi pulled the feather lower to the blonde's abdomen, slipping it over the still hardening cock.

"Exactly." Itachi spoke over a true moan this time. Naruto's hips rose again, length bouncing against his abdomen and catching the feather and bending it as Itachi pulled it away. "Now I'm going to take your handcuff off and you're going to play with him. I don't care what you do as long as you prepare his ass. It wouldn't do if all Naruto felt was pain." Itachi turned away to put the feather away and grabbed the key to the handcuffs while he was away from the bed. Sasuke turned his eyes away when Itachi looked over to him. Without another word, Itachi unlocked the handcuff and stepped back, Sasuke regarded his older brother warily as he moved around the bed.

Folding his arms over his chest, Itachi watched his little brother slide his fingers over Naruto's muscled body. A lopsided smirk found its way to Itachi's expression as Sasuke leaned down and gently kissed the blonde's collarbone. Sasuke trailed kisses from one end of the collarbone to the other end and then traveled lower to a pert nipple to bite it gently. Itachi watched as Sasuke's hands slipped down Naruto's sides slowly, brushing against sensitive spots Itachi had missed. Naruto was breathing heavily through his nose, arms and legs twitching as his hips gyrated in rhythm with the sound of Sasuke sucking.

Releasing a dark red and aroused nipple, Sasuke pressed his tongue down on the crease of the blonde's muscles and slid it down, his hands running down Naruto's legs. A gasping whine bubbled up from Naruto's gagged mouth, chest rising to meet the wet tongue and the blonde's back arching upwards beautifully. Itachi licked his dry lips and tore his eyes away from the sight that had him leaking in his boxers. Scanning the walls, Itachi's eyes fell upon a shelf filled with dozens of colored tubes of lube. Trying hard to ignore the sounds coming from the one on the bed and the other leaning over him, the oldest Uchiha browsed through the line upon line of lube bottles.

Picking a tube of unflavored lube off the end of the shelf, Itachi turned back to see Sasuke grasping at Naruto's firm ass cheeks and his tongue swirling inside a tan belly button. His younger brother's eyes were closed as he focused on pleasuring the bound male below him.

"You're enjoying that belly button a bit too much." Itachi called out as he stepped down to the first tier. Retracting his tongue and opening his eyes and Sasuke turned his head to his older brother. The blank stare was marred by annoyance in those obsidian eyes but Itachi didn't really care. Speaking up had broken Sasuke's concentration and stopped the blonde from making any more sounds and movements that would bring Itachi to a premature orgasm. "And so is he." Itachi watched as Sasuke looked down to Naruto's crotch and then back up at his older brother.

"What are you going to do about it?" With one finger, Itachi motioned for Sasuke to wait and turned around, searching for an item he wanted, just in case. Grabbing the item, Itachi rubbed the thing between his hands, fingers running around every inch of the metal, warming it to as close to his body temperature as possible. "A cock ring?" His brother asked when he saw it.

"Look at him, Sasuke." Itachi nodded to the blonde. "He's a few seconds away from an orgasm and all you've done is tongue his belly button." Sasuke's expression was confused. "If you don't put this on while you continue to worship his body he'll cum before we can get to the more exciting things." Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's one orgasm Itachi, he's quick to recover." Sasuke looked at the cock ring that Itachi held out to him before reluctantly taking it.

"It's his first orgasm in our first session, Sasuke. We need to draw it out, make him so needy for release he'll cry." Itachi watched as Sasuke return his tongue to tan skin, from his belly button down his abdomen to the tip of his cock. "Have you ever seen him cry in a session?" Sasuke's hands pressed together, rubbing the cool metal until it was warm in his hands. Itachi smirked when he knew he won the argument. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue rubbed against his foreskin and the youngest Uchiha carefully slipped the cock ring around the base of the blonde's erection without so much as a shudder from him. Holding his hand out, Sasuke motioned to Itachi who placed the bottle of lube in the pale hand.

Itachi watched as Sasuke's tongue slid under the foreskin and circled around the head, Naruto moaned as his foreskin was stretched and tilted his head back. The blonde inhaled deeply through his nose as he tried to fall over the edge of his orgasm before finding out that he couldn't. Noticing that Naruto was trying to cum, Sasuke slipped his tongue back into his mouth and looked up.

"You're just going to watch?" Sasuke asked. Looking up from the blonde, Itachi watched his brother take off his suit, tie and shirt.

"For now." Itachi cryptically responded. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke tossed his shirt and tie to the floor, hands moving to his pants while he kicked off his shoes. After removing all articles of clothing, Sasuke picked up the bottle of lube and popped the cap open. Naruto had been quiet, body tense with anticipation of his climax and when it didn't come, he thrust his hips upwards and made a small whining sound to get their attention.

"Stop." Itachi called out when Sasuke reached down to touch the blonde. "Don't encourage him." Pulling his hand away, Sasuke looked up and watched Itachi step up to the bed again. Naruto moved again, grunting unhappily. Raising his hands over the blonde's body, one over an erect nipple and the other over a tense thigh.

"Nnng." Naruto moaned again, hips rising to try to get someone to touch him. Itachi was quick to dish out his punishment, pinching a nipple between his fingers and twisting it roughly as his hand slapped down on the blonde's thigh. "Mph!" Naruto cried out through his ball gag. Removing his hands, Itachi watched in fascination as the blonde attempted to writhe, his body jerking and twitching. His body was trying to climax but the cock ring stopped him and Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Just from that." Sasuke murmured. Itachi stepped back, waving his hand over Naruto's body and gave a small smirk, letting Sasuke have the blonde. "I didn't know he liked pain." Looking from Itachi to the blonde, Sasuke squirted a decent amount of lube onto three of his fingers.

"He's a dominant male who likes BDSM, liking pain sometimes comes with the territory." Itachi watched as Sasuke gave him a dirty look before looking back to the male on the bed, ignoring the comment.

"I need you to help me." Sasuke commanded. He held out the opened tube of lube and looked up again. Itachi stepped forward again and took the offered lube, eyebrow raised. "Pour some onto my fingers. I don't have a free hand." The youngest Uchiha held out his empty hand as the fingers with lube moved to his backside.

"You're going to touch yourself in front of me?" Itachi asked. Sasuke watched as his older brother poured a generous amount of the lube onto his fingers. Sasuke glanced up at his brother and watched him cap the lube and drop it back on the floor next to the bed.

"Why not? This is a session, you said so yourself." Sasuke muttered. He closed his eyes and made a face of pleasure that Itachi could say he didn't want to see. Opening his eyes, Sasuke went down on his knees and licked his lips in what Itachi could tell was anticipation.

"Yes but I am your brother, not your lover." Itachi stepped around the bed, standing near Naruto's head so he wouldn't see Sasuke touch himself. "Watching you finger yourself seems, inappropriate." Sasuke looked up at Itachi's calm expression and stared.

"You're the one who wanted to join our sessions." Sasuke finally replied. Naruto must have felt the younger Uchiha's breath on the underside of his cock because he jerked his hips upwards, toes curling and the blonde's breathing grew heavy again.

"True but I have no interest in you, I'm not looking to commit incest." Itachi's response came with a smirk. Sasuke glanced down at Naruto's length and blew on it gently. Naruto groaned, tensing his leg muscles until they were straining against his skin.

"The only thing we seem to have in common is an attraction to blue eyed blondes." Sasuke leaned forward and stuck his tongue out to run it from the base of Naruto's length to the tip. The blonde shivered and whined pitifully through his gag.

"Or this blue eyed blonde specifically." Itachi stared at rippling muscles under tan skin and trailed his eyes upwards to the blondes covered face. Drool was running down Naruto's reddening cheek and a grunt came from the gagged mouth. The blonde's back arched upwards, head turning to the side as he stopped breathing.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He tilted his head and sucked a side of Naruto's cock. The blonde suddenly remembered to breathe again and sucked air greedily through his nose. Sweat was starting to bead at the creases of muscle on his stomach and on Naruto's forehead. Itachi licked his lips but refrained from leaning down to lick it off. Sasuke focused completely on the blonde's length, ignoring all the movements and the sounds that Naruto started to make. Itachi watched and listened with his lips slightly parted. He closed them when he realized that if his brother looked up, he would think he was gaping. Itachi Uchiha did not gape.

Daring to look down at the blonde's crotch, Itachi watched Sasuke's lips suck around the head. The lewd sucking sounds had the older Uchiha's erection grow harder and knowing the crotch of his boxers probably looked tented, he lowered his hands to mess with the cloth. With that problem momentarily fixed, Itachi continued to watch as his little brother bobbed his head down, taking half of length into his mouth. Itachi watched as Sasuke adjusted himself, slipping his arm between the edge of the bed and his body.

"Remember, three fingers." Itachi reminded Sasuke. Said dark haired male grunted in agitation, making Naruto jerk and moan. Pulling his head up, Sasuke released the cock in his mouth with a perverted, wet, popping sound. Naruto whined through his gag but did nothing else to turn their attention to him.

"Don't tell me what to do. I know what he needs." Readjusting himself, Sasuke lifted his arm up and set his elbow on the bed. From where he stood, Itachi could see his little brother's wrist and forearm twisting between the blonde's legs. Naruto's legs twitched and abdomen clenched but not a sound came from his gagged mouth.

"Of course, how could I forget that Naruto is dominant?" Itachi's smirk only grew wider when his brother gave him a glare. "He's fairly docile right now though, almost too quiet." Sasuke looked back down at the blonde, frowned and lowered his face back down to suck on the length again. Without a hand to hold the cock still, Sasuke used his lips and teeth to maneuver Naruto's length into a position where he could properly suck on it. The blonde gasped every time Sasuke's teeth gently gripped his length and Itachi shifted his weight from one foot to the other in anticipation.

Pulling the hand in his ass up to grip the base of Naruto's erection, Sasuke slipped most of the erect limb into his mouth and hummed. This had the blonde writhing in pleasure, hands yanking down on his chain without release. A strangled moan escaped his gagged lips and he raised his hips into Sasuke mouth. Nearly choking, Sasuke grunted in irritation, using his forearm to push bony hips back down onto the bed. Itachi watched as Sasuke's other arm moved rapidly on the bed, twisting and moving back and forth at an unmercifully fast pace. He almost felt sorry for the blonde, it didn't look like Sasuke was going to stop any time soon and Naruto was already past his limit.

"Sasuke, he's more than ready now." Itachi called out again. Sasuke looked up to Naruto's covered face and slipped his mouth further down, pressing against his fingers. Pulling his mouth away for a second time, Sasuke leaned back and pulled three slick fingers from between Naruto's legs.

"What are you planning to do?" Sasuke stood, erection bobbing proudly. Itachi couldn't help but glance at it before looking back up at his younger brother's face.

"To fuck him of course." Itachi responded with a lopsided grin. "Go ahead and continue, I need to find something." The eldest Uchiha turned from the bed and looked across the wall again, he could have sworn he had seen it near the lube. He could hear Sasuke getting on the bed and sitting down on the blonde's cock, Naruto's heavy breathing and moans only confirming it.

"Aha." Itachi murmured to himself when he found the foil-packaged item. Grabbing only one of them, Itachi came back to the bed, hands on the waistband of his boxers. Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's crotch; the blonde's length completely sheathed inside his little brother.

"What were you looking for?" Sasuke asked. The younger male watched his brother step up to the foot of the bed, pulling his boxers off and a square of foil in his hand. Naruto shifted, hips rising unevenly and made Sasuke lean forward, both of his hands resting on a tan abdomen.

"This." Itachi held up the item as he tore the foil packaging open, pulling out a condom. Sasuke furrowed his brow, raising his hips slightly before rocking himself back and forth, then side to side.

"Naruto's clean, why are you going to wear a condom?" Sasuke slipped his hands up to the blonde's nipples, rubbing them gently. Itachi shook his head and gripped his own length to securely place the condom on.

"It's not about being clean, this is about trust. It may not seem like much to someone who only gets into monogamous relationships but a condom does wonders for trust when you're having sex with a stranger." Itachi finished securing the condom and looked to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke had started to lift his hips up and ride on Naruto's cock while looking over his shoulder at his older brother.

"This isn't a one night stand in a hotel. Naruto is not some whore." Sasuke lifted his hips higher and inhaled deeply. Naruto let out a small whine when the younger Uchiha sat back down on his length and used his leg restraints to raise his hips higher.

"I know that, Otouto but my last statement still stands." Itachi stepped forward and inspected the blonde's asshole. It still looked tight, regardless of the copious amount of lube Sasuke had used to prepare him. "Prepare yourself, Sasuke. He's going to struggle." Sasuke slipped his hands back to Naruto's waist, feeling the hot skin under his fingertips.

"Go ahead. I'm ready." Sasuke started to rock his hips again, smirking when the unknowing blonde moaned. Itachi held his hands out and gently took the back of Naruto's thigh with one hand and placed his cock at the blonde's entrance. Naruto didn't even flinch; still unaware of what was about to happen. Relishing every instant in that moment, Itachi pushed his length past the still tight ring of muscles and felt them tighten, loosen and tighten again in quick succession. The blonde's breathing stopped almost entirely as realization struck him. Limbs strained against their bindings, hips rising as high as they physically could go.

Sasuke rose with Naruto's hips, head tilting backwards in pleasure as Naruto lifted the Uchiha on his cock, nearly off his legs entirely. The blonde found his breath only to choke out a scream through the gag, head turning from side to side from what Itachi could see over his brother's form. A gargled form of speech broke through the gag but Itachi could not discern what it was and Sasuke seemed to not have heard it all.

Readjusting himself again, Itachi gripped Naruto's thighs and pushed his cock deeper inside the blonde. To say it was better than he expected would have been an understatement, of course he hadn't expected to feel this good with a condom on. Naruto was squirming as if his life depended on escaping his binds and had Sasuke trying to keep himself upright on top of the blonde. Itachi could see the soundproof headphones sliding off his ears and heard more cries from gagged lips. None of it seemed real anymore, all that mattered was the tight warmth around his length and the way the muscles tightened around him. The farther he pushed himself in the tighter Naruto's ass became, when he was halfway inside it was so tight that Itachi felt as if he was going to be cut in half.

"Control your pet." Itachi grunted. His hands slipped down from tan thighs to an equally tan buttocks and he massaged the skin and muscles there. This seemed to calm the blonde down by a fraction, his wiggling stopped but hips remained in the air, straining to hold Sasuke's weight. Sasuke was trying to kneel, attempting to set his weight on his knees without success. With his hands still gripping the blonde's waist tightly, the Uchiha pinched Naruto's waist and slid his hands up the blonde's chest to the headphones that were askew on his head.

"Lay down, now." Sasuke commanded. He slipped the headphones off and tossed them off the bed. At first Naruto refused, his hips remaining raised and shook his head back and forth wildly, trying to speak through his gag. "I said _now_." The younger Uchiha raised his body even higher, using his legs for support and collapsed back down on the blonde's crotch. A yelp came from the blonde's gagged mouth as he collapsed back down on the bed, his legs pulling at his restraints. Itachi hadn't been prepared for the sudden drop and his cock slipped out of Naruto's entrance, earning another cry of pain. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and gave his older brother a cold stare.

Itachi shrugged and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance again. Naruto attempted to wriggle away again but Itachi gripped the blonde's ass tightly and pushed his length past the tight ring of muscles. A whining sound slipped from his gagged mouth again but Naruto continued to lie still.

"Good boy." Itachi growled huskily. He pushed himself deeper and deeper into the tight heat below him and licked his lips as he quickly lost himself in that feeling. Some part of his brain registered Sasuke had started moving again, his little brother's body rising and falling at a slow and shallow pace. Naruto gave a whimper when Itachi was completely inside him, Sasuke continued to ride him, panting heavily. Slowly, the older Uchiha pulled himself out a little and then pushed back in, starting with a shallow pace of his own. The blonde grunted with each movement, Itachi could see and hear the chains binding Naruto's hands pulling against the unrelenting headboard.

Gripping his fingers around Naruto's buttocks, Itachi pulled out farther and then thrust his length back inside. His breath was caught in his throat as the muscles contracted around him, he could hear the blonde beneath him emit a low, guttural sound. From pain or pleasure Itachi couldn't tell. He moved again, eyes closing as he inhaled deeply and let Naruto's body suck him in deeper. Naruto let out a whining sound this as Itachi pulled halfway out, confused, Itachi opened his eyes and saw Sasuke sprawled out on top of the blonde. His little brother's ass was humping the blonde's cock almost wildly and his head was pressed to Naruto's chest.

As he tried to figure out what Sasuke was doing with his face against the blonde's chest, he stilled himself, cock still only halfway in the blonde below him. Naruto grunted unhappily and pushed his body down and as far as he could physically could go. The action made Sasuke lose his rhythm and the blonde's length slipped from Sasuke's twitching hole. Itachi found the sight surprisingly erotic and gaped down at the two, listening to Sasuke whine dolefully. Sasuke's arm reached behind himself, groping for Naruto's cock and his fingers passed over Itachi's abdomen in the attempt. The older Uchiha was pulled out of his daze by those fingers and pulled his hand away from the blonde's buttocks to grip Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke straightened a little, turning his head to look back at his brother with a strand of saliva on his chin. Itachi moved his brother's hand to the blonde's cock and looked up to see the lusty expression Sasuke was wearing. His brother's pale face was turning red, half lidded eyes trying to focus on his brother as his fingers gripped Naruto's cock. Releasing Sasuke's wrist, Itachi felt Naruto moved again, the headboard creaked as the chain was already taught. Sasuke took this as a sign to move and positioned the red erection at his entrance and pushed it inside of himself. Itachi listened to the breathy moan and watched the length slip into Sasuke. Itachi's toes started to tingle.

Naruto moaned again and thrust his hips upwards, as if Sasuke wasn't enough. Itachi swallowed thickly and placed both his hands on Naruto's ass, pushing himself completely inside the blonde. Incased in that tightening heat, he bit his lower lip and listened to the heavy breathing and moans coming from the blonde and his brother. At some point, Sasuke had leaned down again and was unmercifully riding Naruto's cock. Itachi shallowly thrust himself into the blonde and searched for the spot that would make the blonde cry out.

"Guh-aahnnn!" Naruto cried out. Handcuff chains rattled and muscles squeezed the older Uchiha's length as he found the blonde's prostrate. Recovering some of his control at the sound of Naruto's verbal pleasure, Itachi licked his dry lips and raised his hands to the blonde's calves. He pulled himself halfway out and pushed back in with force. Naruto's body moved with the thrust and his moan was caught in his throat as Sasuke slowed his pace and sat up again. Over his own heavy breathing, Itachi could hear the blonde's moans and the slapping sound of skin against skin. Thrusting into the blonde at a rough and slow pace, Itachi could feel the pleasure making it's way through his body.

For the oldest Uchiha, pleasure had a way of being known in his feet first. It traveled up his legs to his spine; from there it spread up his spine and directly to his erection. A quiet grunt slipped through his lips and he thrust harder. The pleasure was building. He knew going into the session that he wouldn't be able to last long, not when he was finally able to fuck the man of his wet dreams. Sasuke was even worse off than Itachi was. He was going to town on Naruto's cock and panting heavily, Itachi couldn't see where his little brothers' hands were but he had a feeling that he was jerking himself off with one of them.

"Shit," Sasuke gasped out. Naruto lifted his hips, messing with Itachi's pace and grunted through his gag. The older Uchiha adjusted, gripping the blonde's legs tighter and quickening his pace. The blonde moaned and tightened around Itachi, close to his climax yet again. Sasuke was gasping for breath, his body tensing in such a way that could only mean he was close to orgasm.

"Just a little more, Sasuke." Itachi grunted. He picked up his pace again and moved his hand from Naruto's thigh to behind his knee and slipped his other hand around the blonde's waist, pressing against his little brother's thigh. Naruto's moaning became constant, squeezing the cock inside him tightly as Sasuke rode Naruto to his orgasm.

"Na-ru-tooo!" Sasuke's voice wobbled with his body movements, he was precariously at the edge of his climax and Itachi could see it, Naruto could definitely feel it. His own orgasm seemed to sneak up on him, pleasure encompassed him and Itachi stopped breathing to stop himself from being overpowered by it.

"Ahh, fuck." Sasuke cried out as he came, the release of the tension in his body was palpable. Naruto whimpered and clamped himself down on Itachi's cock, the older Uchiha almost succumbed to it but he forced his body to stop. His little brother slumped forward silently, letting Naruto's cock fall out of him. Naruto's hips rose again, a whine coming from his gagged lips as he wordlessly begged for release. Itachi couldn't take much more of it, with Sasuke resting on the blonde's chest he could see the blonde's face now, tears had streamed from under the blindfold and left drying trails in their wake.

"Take off his gag. I want to hear him beg for it." Itachi murmured. It took a few seconds for Sasuke to wrap his fingers around the ball and pull it from Naruto's mouth. Instead of slipping the entire gag off, the younger Uchiha just pulled it down to the blonde's neck. Naruto closed his mouth gratefully and ran his tongue over his teeth as he moaned. Itachi gripped the blonde tightly and thrust into him as hard as he could.

"Please, take the cock ring off!" Naruto cried out. A thought came to Itachi and he smirked, changing his pace to a slow, shallow one. The blonde mewled unhappily but when he felt hands on his erection he quieted down. Running his thumb down the slick underside of the naturally tan cock, Itachi rubbed the skin just above the cock ring and made the blonde gasp. Sasuke groaned and moved to get up but Itachi pushed him back down with a firm hand to the small of his back.

"Stay there." Itachi murmured. He took his hand off knowing that Sasuke would obey him. He gripped the blonde's cock with one hand and took off the cock ring with the other.

"Stop torturing him." Sasuke sighed heavily and relaxed on top of Naruto. The drained Uchiha looked as if he had turned to goo, not even worried what his brother was doing to his blonde anymore. Still smirking, Itachi tossed the cock ring off the bed, in the direction of Naruto's head. It bounced across the carpet and Itachi could see blonde hair shift in the direction of the sound. With his hand still gripping Naruto's cock tightly and a hard thrust, Itachi watched as the blonde writhe.

"Guh-nooo! Itachi please! Let me cum!" Naruto cried out. The blonde had called out his name and Itachi's grip loosened in surprise. The older Uchiha's body lurched forward and Itachi moaned as Naruto's muscles clamped down onto him. Naruto's orgasm hit first, Itachi's following closely after.

"Ahh, Itachi!" The blonde cried out. Itachi gaped as Naruto ejaculated onto Sasuke's ass, the sight was oddly perverted and the oldest Uchiha closed his eyes. He was over sensitized and Naruto's cum on his brother's ass had just been the second cherry on top. His whole body tensed as he came. He could feel himself ejaculating into the condom and he was almost glad he had put a condom on, without it he would have finished before his brother. Naruto half groaned, half sighed in relief, the blonde's muscles milking Itachi's cock for the rest of his orgasm.

The only sound in the room was Naruto and Itachi's heavy breathing, Sasuke was reaching back to his ass to unknowingly stick his fingers into the liquid that was slowly making it's way down to the crease where his thigh and ass met. Closing his mouth, Itachi smirked a little when his brother touched cum and brought it to his face to inspect it. "Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. He was irritated and looked back at his older brother as Itachi pulled out of the blonde and stretched, standing straight and bending his knees as he pulled the condom off. Raising an eyebrow at his little brother as he held up his stretched and used condom.

"It's not mine." Itachi looked around the room for a trashcan. Sasuke watched him; the irritation had fallen from his expression and left a tired and sated look. Grabbing his boxers, Itachi pulled them on and made his way to the door of the room, used condom in hand.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Naruto lifted his head, pink lips parted as he listened to them talk. The blindfold was still securely covering bright blue eyes.

"Going to go find a trashcan, this session is over. I'll be upstairs, taking a shower." Itachi showed Sasuke the condom and opened the door. Before his brother or Naruto could protest he shut the door behind him and unlocked the door. Itachi looked through the window one more time, watching Sasuke stare at him before turned away and walking out. He felt relieved, it had been a while since the last time he had had sex and even longer since it had been that satisfying. As he climbed back up to the main floor of the house, Itachi thought about the two that were still on the bed.

Had Naruto known it was him from the very beginning? It didn't seem likely since he had made such a big fuss when he found out someone was going to fuck him. Maybe it had been when Sasuke took the headphones off, the blonde had probably recognized his voice. It couldn't have been when Itachi drugged him. Naruto had been asleep when he carefully injected the shot of morphine, he had been extremely careful not to wake the already heavy sleeper.

Could Naruto have really recognized his voice? The blonde was not the brightest light bulb in the box but somehow the blonde had known it was him. He paused in his musings as he climbed the stairs, feeling out the muscles he had strained for being the position he had held for too long. Opening the door, Itachi stepped out into the kitchen and rolled his shoulders, grimacing when several bones popped. It had really been too long.

Looking over the contents of the kitchen, Itachi sighed. The trashcan was not visible which meant he would have to look through all the cabinets close to the ground to find what he was looking for. At this point he just wanted to shower and relax. Not even caring to think about it, Itachi opened the first cabinet he could reach. It was under the sink and it was filled with cleaning supplies, no trashcan. The next was baking trays, next to the oven. Sighing again, Itachi opened the next cabinet, cans of food. Sasuke didn't even eat canned food.

The last cabinet the trashcan would have been in would be in the island cabinets. Of course the trashcan would be in the last place he checked and sure enough, the small container had a black trash bag to keep the container from getting dirty. Itachi found the trash can almost completely full with empty instant ramen containers.

He almost laughed at that. Sasuke had been on his business trip for three days and Naruto had eaten that much ramen? It was amazing that the blonde was as lean and muscled as he was with his diet. Tossing the condom into one of the empty ramen containers, Itachi closed the cabinet door and stood back up. He yawned and glanced at the clock, it stared right back at him with bright green numbers, 8:03.

"I haven't been up this early in a while." Naruto's tired voice surprised the longhaired male. Turning his head to the door, he saw the blonde shut the door behind him and leaned on it. He had stolen Sasuke's boxers but had foregone the dress shirt, showing off the reddened skin where Itachi had tied him up with ropes. "I was surprised that you wore a condom. I remember you telling me you didn't particularly like the feeling of it." The blonde tilted his head, giving Itachi a small smile as he admired the dark haired male's chest.

"When did you figure out it was me?" Itachi sighed and rested his elbows on the island counter. Naruto sheepishly looked down and stepped closer, dropping his hands from behind his back.

"I thought it had been a dream when I heard your voice in my sleep but I think I knew it was you when slapped me. Sasuke would never hit me." Naruto met Uchiha's eyes and then looked down to his hands on the counter. "Sasuke said you drugged me, I'm surprised you went so far for just one session."

"I had hoped it would be the first of many." Itachi muttered quietly. It wouldn't do any good to get ahead of himself, he may have gotten just a taste of what he wanted but ther was no telling what the blonde thought of it. Naruto stepped closer, only a few feet away from Itachi now, the counter the only barrier between them.

"Who said it was your last?" The blonde asked coyly. Itachi looked up, furrowing his brow in surprise at the question. "Sasuke isn't entirely convinced about it but," Naruto paused, resting his arms on the countertop opposite of Itachi. "He enjoyed it just as much as I did, even though he won't admit it." The older male felt his hope rising.

"If we do decide to do this again, there will be rules and punishments set." Itachi eyed the blonde closer, seeing the kiss marks and hickey his little brother had left on him. "I don't like there to be any misconceptions of what this will be." Glad that his plan had worked, Itachi smugly watched the blonde blush.

"You don't want a relationship, you want a session partner. I know that." Naruto frowned, raising a hand to his shoulder, scratching softly. "Sasuke knows that too and he's willing to try." Itachi restrained himself from smirking as the blonde looked up to him pleadingly. The blonde wanted to have the sessions just as much as he did, craving for it.

"Willing to try is more than expected from him." Itachi straightened, rolling his shoulders back to relieve some of the tension. Naruto watched him with his bright blue eyes and the Uchiha momentarily regretted not taking the blonde's blindfold off. He'd have a chance to change that though and the thought of another session made him eager. "Go talk with him about rules, I'll leave you to decide your safe words." Itachi resisted the urge to smirk at the blonde as he walked past him, Naruto was giving him a dazzling smile and all the Uchiha wanted to do was ruin him in the dirtiest way possible.


End file.
